


Mistaken Identity

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Smut, Tomlinson Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his twin brother William couldn't be more different. William has fucked up pretty much everything in Louis' life so far, but he would never have guessed that he would stoop this low...</p><p>(Or, the one where Harry fucks Louis' brother while thinking it's Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> harry (popular) and louis (new kid at school shy virgin nerdy with glasses) meet at a party they flirt and talk for hours. louis has to leave because its getting late and has a huge test tomorrow he’s embarrassed but harry’s ok with it as long as he can see him again. about 15 minutes later harry is approached by will (louis twin brother he doesn’t know about) he’s glad louis deceived to stay. will (is the opposite of louis slutty more confident) tricks harry into thinking he’s louis and they they make out. things get heated fast and will invites harry back to his place. detailed bj, sex happens. louis hears and turns his ear buds up he hates when his brother brings a new guy home almost every night. when harry wakes up he thinks it be cute to make breakfast for louis and walks into the kitchen in only his boxers to see a shocked and hurt real louis. harry’s confused and try’s to find out what happened and explain but louis is crying and locks himself in his room. happy ending h&l
> 
> (Again, I can't be bothered beta-ing the prompt, sorry)

The party was a fairly shit one in most respects: the music was too loud, the alcohol was cheap and therefore tasted like shit, and up until very recently Harry had been forced to explain to a whole line of scantily clad girls in no uncertain terms that as lovely as they were, he wasn’t interested in anything with tits. And then they were so drunk that he had to repeat it again. Three times. Loudly. 

So yeah, Harry was hardly in a party mood so to speak, and was on the verge of going home despite knowing it would be a seriously sad thing to do, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a boy who could only be described as gorgeous. Turning to all-out stare at him from his position in the hallway, Harry took in his tanned skin, tight striped t-shirt that could have been that bit tighter and Harry definitely wouldn’t have minded, and brown quiff that he kept running his hands through in a way that shouldn’t have been as endearing as it most definitely was. Harry was fairly sure he'd seen him around school a couple of times before, but either they were in different years or the other boy was a new entrant to the school because he'd never spoken a word to him in his life, and Harry made a point to know everyone else in year 12. 

Nonetheless, Harry headed over to where the quiffed lad was leaning against the kitchen island with his most winning smile on, then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When the boy turned around he looked startled at first, before his face softened into something more like confusion. 

"Hey there, gorgeous," Harry wasn't big on cheesy chat-up lines, but his new companion looked a little concerned at the sudden start to their conversation and Harry figured it was best to make his intentions clear from the off. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, then?" 

Thankfully the boy smirked at that rather than getting severely freaked out, as would have been a probably understandable reaction, especially since Harry didn’t even know whether he was gay or not. His response, however, was enough to cement his beliefs that Harry might at least have half a chance. 

“I don’t do pick-up lines, mate, no matter how cute the offerer.” 

With a smile, Harry nodded in understanding although inwardly he was regretting choosing the cheesy opening line now. 

“Yeah, me neither usually…”

The boy was still looking at him with large, interested blue eyes that Harry could feel himself being captivated by before he reminded himself that he was in the middle of not only a conversation but also a sentence, and quickly shook his head to clear it of all thoughts of doing something utterly ridiculous like kissing him. 

“Um, I’m Harry by the way.” 

“Louis,” the boy smiled, nodding in recognition, and of course, how could he be called anything else? 

“So what brings you to this shitty excuse for a social occasion then?” 

Blinking, Louis looked a bit surprised by his language but then shrugged and looked around him, as if to try and find a redeeming feature to the evening. 

“Wanted to get out of the house, I suppose,” he said eventually, then his voice dropped a little as he continue. “And I don’t get invited to many parties, so…” 

Harry could tell he was starting to feel awkward and so quickly stepped in in the hope of cheering him up again. 

“So it wasn’t for the potential to get chatted up by not-so-hot guys then?” 

That made Louis laugh at least, and when he next spoke he managed to look straight into his eyes for the first time in the conversation so that for a moment Harry forgot how to breathe. 

“Well, I guess that might have had something to do with it!” his gaze dropped back to the drink in his hand and he continued in a mumble. “And you are, you know. Hot, I mean.” 

Trying to bite back a grin at that, Harry made sure to compliment Louis in return despite the fact his heart was doing something akin to somersaults inside his ribcage. 

“Not nearly as hot as you are, I can assure you, Lou. In fact, I’d say you’re about 27 million degrees Celsius right now.” Harry wasn’t sure what on Earth possessed him to say that, but thank God Louis smiled, huffing out a laugh at his overly cheesy and more than slightly nerdy remark. 

“Physics jokes, awesome,” he deadpanned, still smiling as he took a sip of his drink. “And I had you pinned down as a popular kid!” 

“I, er, kind of am actually,” Harry told him, leaning in almost conspiratorially. “But I also happen to be good at science – don’t tell anyone though! You’ll blow my cover!” 

Laughing, Louis began talking about school and all Harry could do was nod and smile and stare at the way his tanned skin contrasted with his perfectly white teeth. There was no doubt about it – he’d fallen hard. 

***

Harry wasn’t sure how long they talked for – the time seemed to whizz by as their conversation covered an immensely diverse range of subjects and more than a slight dose of flirting on his part. Louis grinned whenever Harry said something deliberately cheesy or found a reason to stand even closer to him in the rather crowded room, so Harry was fairly certain that he was enjoying the attention. However it seemed far too early that Louis glanced down at his watch and realised with a shock that it was already 10 o’clock. 

“I’m sorry,” he told him, looking highly embarrassed which Harry thought was really fucking adorable. “I just – there’s a maths test I’ve got on Monday and I’m spending Sunday with his grandparents so I need to revise…”

Harry frowned, unsure in his tipsy state whether or not Louis was just trying to bullshit him to make a getaway, but the smile the older boy shot him was enough to convince him otherwise. 

“I am really am sorry, it’s been great meeting you…” Realising his time was fast slipping away, Harry quickly butted in to ask the question on the tip of his tongue before the opportunity was gone. 

“Do you want to meet up some time? Like, after school or something?” 

It sounded even lamer out loud than it had done in his head, yet Louis nodded and smiled and ducked his head shyly. 

“Yeah, that’d be great!” 

After a few goodbyes Louis turned to leave, before deciding at the last minute to spin around again and press a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. Then before Harry could say anything he was gone, leaving him a little flushed and grinning like an idiot. In an attempt to wipe the stupid smile off his face, he reached over to grab himself a drink from the kitchen counter, and practically downed in all in one, but still he could not stop beaming. 

There was no other word for it: Harry was smitten. 

***

Not long later and Harry was making his way through a ridiculously crowded living room to find his best mate, Zayn, who was grinding on his boyfriend Liam to the music in a way that if Harry was a bit more sober he would have known better than to interrupt. But as it happened he wasn’t and he did. 

“Hey, Zayn? Zayn!” 

Pulling away from Liam reluctantly, Zayn gave him a glare as if to say ‘ _whatever you have to tell him, it had better be fucking good_.’ 

“What?” 

Harry smiled rather stupidly. 

“I found someone!” Rolling his eyes, Zayn put his hands on his hips in what seemed to be exasperation. 

“And? Are you going to fuck him?” 

“No!” Harry made a point to sound horrified by the thought, although his slurred voice probably didn’t help. “He’s not that type of guy!” 

Zayn did frown at that. Liam just grinned. 

“Good for you, Harry!” It was nice that he at least seemed genuinely pleased for him, and Harry looked at Zayn pointedly until he said it too. 

“Yes, yes, well done Harry for not getting laid for once,” he sighed while making little shooing motions with his hands. Harry might have been drunk but he wasn’t completely oblivious, and so quickly walked off, wondering briefly how long it would be before Zayn dragged Liam upstairs and got laid himself. 

All such thoughts were cleared from his mind completely, however, when Harry caught sight of someone familiar across the room from him. It was Louis! Well, there was something different about his appearance, although Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on what, but it was most definitely him. 

Without even thinking about it, Harry headed over to where Louis had just finished chatting to a short blonde boy and made to say hello again. 

“Louis?” 

Frowning, the other boy turned to him and seemed about to say something before he caught sight of Harry’s appearance and his words appeared to get stuck in his throat. 

“I, um… hi?” It was Harry’s turn to frown as he wondered why Louis was acting so strangely. 

“It’s me, Harry,” Harry explained, wondering if Louis could have forgotten him already, but his face remained unchanged. “Who you were just talking to in the kitchen…”

Suddenly a frankly rather gorgeous smile broke across his face and Harry felt what was left of his brain turn to mush at the sight. 

“I know, I didn’t forget you Harry! I just seem to have drunk a bit more than I should have, y’know?” 

He hadn’t seemed that drunk when Harry had spoken to him less than twenty minutes ago, but, hey, he’d have been a hypocrite to accuse him of being a lightweight! Instead Harry simply smiled and let the awkward beginning to their conversation slide for now. 

“What made you decide to stay then?” Harry asked with a grin, making Louis smile along although his eyes looked a little startled for no apparent reason. “I thought you had a maths test on Monday?” 

Louis frowned a little at his comment, his eyes darting left before he plastered on a smile once more. 

“Harry decided against it,” explained Louis in that gorgeous Yorkshire accent of his. “I’m gonna ace it anyway!” 

This was completely different to what he’d told him earlier, and Harry could tell that there was something not quite right about his story, but right then he was drunk and Louis’ hand had not-so-subtly found its way to his waist and his face was awfully close to his and Harry suddenly found that he no longer cared at all. 

“Also,” Louis added with a wink that practically had Harry drooling it was so hot. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint this cute guy I met tonight!” 

“Oh,” Harry smirked, deliberately moving their bodies even closer together so that Harry could feel his breath hitting his chin – OK, so he was a little short but Harry found it extremely endearing! “So you met a cute guy did you?” 

“Yeah,” replied Louis, looking up at him with flashing blue eyes. “He’s totally gorgeous. Seriously fit. I reckon you’d like him.” 

The kiss that came next was not entirely unexpected, but was still enough so to knock all the breath out of Harry’s lungs in a gasp as their lips finally connected, and he tasted alcohol and something sweet, and their teeth accidentally clinked together, not that they gave a shit. Louis was undoubtedly an amazing kisser, and Harry could only allow himself to be dragged along while the older boy continued to take his breath away, both figuratively and literally. 

Not much speaking happened after that, except for vague, drunken mumblings against each other's lips, until eventually after what might have been minutes or hours they pulled away and gasped for the oxygen they were desperately craving. 

"Do you want to head back to mine?" Louis panted, his forehead almost touching Harry’s while ridiculously loud music thumped around their heads, distorting his words a little but not so much that Harry couldn't understand them. 

He was a little surprised that the suggestion had come from practically out of the blue, especially since Harry had got the impression earlier that Louis wasn't exactly the type to just bring guys back and fuck them (at least, he guessed that was what they were going to do or else it seemed a bit pointless), but there was nothing he could do but agree to it. 

"Er, yeah, sure," he stuttered, unable to believe his luck. "Um, are your parents home?" 

Smiling, Louis bit his lip seductively and shook his head even more so. 

"Nah, they're in Liverpool. Won't be back all night." 

The implications behind that were clear and Harry grinned knowingly, darting forward to kiss him once more. As Louis blinked at the unexpected embrace, Harry took his opportunity to speak. 

"Well then, let's go!" 

***

They collapsed through the door of what Harry guessed was Louis' parents’ house (either that or he had unwittingly hit it off with a burglar), and he barely had time to take in any of the darkened house before the older boy was dragging him down the hallway and up the stairs that he stumbled over in a way he was sure was amazingly attractive. 

"You're sure your parents aren't home?" Harry asked slightly breathlessly, but Louis shook his head with a small sigh. 

"No, I said, they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." 

Without another word, his grip on Harry’s wrist tightened and he pulled him to his chest so that he could crash their lips together in an embrace that didn't become heated, it simply was from the start. As Louis’ tongue made its presence very clear inside Harry’s mouth, plundering every last nook and cranny, they somehow managed to find their way along the landing and through one of the doors until Louis was suddenly almost throwing him onto the bed underneath them. 

The forceful movement was unexpected, but Harry had to admit that the way Louis’ hips were pinning him to the mattress and his hands roamed all over his body was a very definite turn on for him. He didn't know what exactly it was about the way Louis was dominating the embrace that made him so damn horny, but his lips that pressed kisses along every patch of skin that was showing on his face and neck, his tongue that slid along his jugular, making Harry whine a little embarrassingly, and his teeth that nipped along his jawline before sucking a lovebite into the soft skin under his ear probably had something to do with it! 

Harry bit his lip so hard as to almost draw blood to hold back the moans that were threatening to spill over into the room, but when Louis pulled back he noticed and frowned. 

"I don't mind you making noise, you know," he smirked, kissing the younger boy quick and hard, then muttering against his lips while his hands slid up under his shirt, his fingers tracing almost ticklishly across his torso. "I think it's really fucking hot." 

With that Louis pulled away completely and busied himself with helping Harry remove his top before sitting up on top of his legs to remove his own. His body was nothing short of beautiful to look at - not muscular, exactly, although Harry remembered him mentioning the fact that he was already on the school football team, but tanned and fairly toned and totally fit. 

"You're really hot," Harry said without thinking, and cringed the moment he realised how ridiculous that sounded. However Louis simply grinned at him with a glint in his eyes that was either lust or bemusement, Harry wasn't quite sure. 

"I know I am babe," he smirked, not-so-casually rolling his hips so that their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, and Harry let out a load groan at the friction that made Louis’ lips quirk up once more. "I don't suppose you'd want me to suck you off, would you?" he asked teasingly, his fingers beginning to slide over the sensitive skin of Harry’s stomach once again. All Harry could do was gape at him, wide-eyed, and nod in a way that he hoped wasn't so frantic as to completely give away how desperately turned on he was by the suggestion. 

Grinning, Louis slid down the bed until his face was positioned so close to Harry’s crotch that his nose was almost touching the seam of his jeans, which suddenly seemed way too constricting for his liking. 

Louis looked up at him through his lashes and it took immense self-control for Harry to not buck his hips up into his face before suddenly he was pulling down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, allowing them to pool on the floor by the bed. Harry couldn't help but feel a little exposed as a gasp of hot breath hit against his now naked cock, but when Louis licked first his lips and then the head of his already semi erect length Harry could no longer care about anything but the feeling of his tongue and his lips and the pure pleasure that was filling his mind completely, obliterating all other thoughts. 

To be honest, Harry hadn't really expected Louis to be dominant in bed, but then again most people (Harry had a bit of a... reputation, OK?) didn't expect him to be submissive either, so Harry knew not to judge. The way Louis sucked his cock was quick and efficient, his mouth bobbing up and down his length at an impressive pace as he occasionally sucked or hummed to send sensations down it and make Harry even harder than he was before if that were possible. 

Harry was a good size for his age, he thought, and what Louis couldn't fit in his mouth he fisted with his hand while the other pinned the other boy’s hips to the bed so roughly Harry was worried his fingers might cause bruises. The heat was coiling in the bottom of his stomach like a coiled spring, ready to spring free and consume him with the total bliss of orgasm. As Louis’ tongue stroked some rather interesting patterns on the underside of his cock and his teeth scraped along it in a way that was on the verge of painful and pleasurable, Harry knew that it was already too late. 

"God, Lou, I'm gonna..." 

He didn’t got to finish his sentence before with a strangled groan he was cumming equally hard and fast into the back of Louis’ mouth. He swallowed it down, thank God, but Harry still felt mortified as Harry collapsed back against the bed and a deep scarlet blush stained his cheeks from embarrassment. 

Louis, on the other hand, just smirked at him yet again as he pulled back to lean over him once more. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that," he joked, only causing Harry to cringe more before he frowned when Louis got off the bed completely, worried that he might have totally fucked things up. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry..." Harry began, blushing like a fool, but Louis shook his head with a smile as he rummaged around on top of his chest of drawers for something or other. When his face appeared above his once more he was waving a bottle of lube almost triumphantly, a grin on his face from having managed to find it in the darkness of the room. 

"I just need to prep you, Haz," the nickname rolled off his tongue, as thick and sweet as molasses, and Harry’s eyes flickered shut at the sound of it just for a second as Louis uncapped the bottle in his hands and began spreading it liberally all over his fingers. 

Harry could do nothing but groan in agreement as the first of Louis’ digits made its way to his arse and found his tight entrance, finally dipping in and starting to open him up. He prepped him quickly, without much sentimentality, yet Harry still found himself bucking back against his hand to try and get his fingers to brush his prostate gland. Louis tutted. 

"Turned on again already, Styles? Well, I wouldn't want you cumming early again now, would I?" 

With a sigh, Harry lay back against the mattress and allowed his hole to be stretched until Louis pulled back to grin up at him. 

"Prick," Harry muttered with half a grin, but the older boy simply flashed his winning smile and aligned himself up against his entrance while his hand quickly smeared the precum that was oozing out of his cock up and down his shaft. 

Without replying, he leaned down to kiss him messily at the exact same moment that he pressed into him, filling him up in the delicious way that Harry hadn't experienced for what felt like way too long. A gasp escaped from his lips, followed by a groan as Louis pulled back almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forwards so he filled him once more. 

"Oh God, Louis," Harry moaned, making Louis smile and let out a grunt of his own as he began thrusting in and out of him at an already rather rapid pace. Clearly he wasn't planning on giving him much time to adjust which was a little painful, but Harry decided to ignore the discomfort and succumbed to the pleasure that shot through him when the tip of Louis’ cock finally hit against his prostate. When Harry cried out at the sensation, Louis smiled and made sure to hit it every time he thrust forwards after that, causing him to basically fall apart underneath him. 

Not that he was faring much better when it came to keeping his urges under control, mind you, and Harry could feel his thrusts becoming messier as Louis allowed pleasure to take him over. His eyes squeezed shut as he came with a grunt and a slightly strangled cry of Harry’s name, and then the younger teen could feel his cum fill him up yet more in a way that was enough to send him totally over the edge again. 

His speech had slurred into something that he wasn't even sure was English any more - just a series of groans and whines and ' _Louis_ 's that finally culminated in one final, drawn out moan as Louis’ fingers found his cock in between their stomachs and pumped just once before Harry was cumming for the second time that evening in a haze of bliss. 

They collapsed on top of each other in the bed, their sweat and cum stained bodies pressing against each other wherever possible, and all Harry could think was: 'I hope to God that this happens again.'

***

His eyes fluttered open several hours later, and for a moment Harry was surprised to find himself in someone else's bed before the memories of the night before began filling his mind once more. Evidently he'd actually been less intoxicated than he'd thought, since his hangover was practically non-existent, however Louis was collapsed on the bed next to him with his arms and legs spread-eagled like a starfish. He was taking up half of the bed, which Harry couldn't help thinking was a bit obnoxious of him, but the placid expression he wore while sleeping was nothing short of adorable, as were the little snuffling noises he made as he breathed in and out. 

Smiling, he reached out a hand to brush Louis’ face; when he didn't wake up Harry decided that he might as well make himself useful and prepare breakfast for the two of them. Harry didn't know what Louis’ family had in the fridge, but scrambled eggs on toast was simple enough to not exactly require a huge range of exotic ingredients. 

With a contented sigh, Harry sat up in the bed and stretched out the creaks in his bones and the tension in his muscles, then pottered around for a few minutes looking for his clothes that had been chucked every which way the night before during their reckless abandon. Pulling a pair of boxers in case Louis' parents had returned while they were asleep and were currently downstairs (which would be awkward enough anyway since Harry would have to explain why exactly he'd spent the night in their son's bed) but unable to be bothered enough to change into his other rumpled garments, he left the room as quietly as possible so as not to rouse the older boy from his slumber. 

Once he was outside of the bedroom, Harry leaned against the wall and had to bite back a grin at the fact he'd actually had sex with Louis Tomlinson - the boy who Harry had fallen in love with the moment Harry had set eyes upon him, albeit it only less than 12 hours ago but whatever. 

The point was that he had actually wanted him - and that thought was enough to keep him grinning like an idiot as he descended the stairs, his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. He was humming some random tune as he made his way into the kitchen, which he immediately forgot when he saw that there was someone else in there, eating cereal and seemingly completely oblivious to his presence. 

Then the boy turned around to see what the source of the noise behind him was, and Harry realised with absolute shock that it was… Louis? 

"What the fuck?" 

OK, maybe Harry shouldn't have said that aloud, but he was so confused right then that he didn't even know what else to say. The boy who he was absolutely certain he'd just left upstairs in bed after having had sex with him the night before was somehow sat in the kitchen looking at him like he'd just seen a ghost. 

He repeated his sentiment a few decibels louder and at a much higher pitch. 

"What the fuck? Harry, why the hell are you here?" 

"Why am _I_ here?” Louis retorted, eyes and voice slightly strained. “Why are _you_ here? How the hell did you get... I mean... what the fuck?" 

For a whole minute there was absolute silence in the room as the two of them stared at each other in absolute confusion, before something close to realisation finally broke across Louis’ face. Harry really hoped he'd tell him what the fuck it was all about, because Harry had no idea! 

Finally, he spoke in a voice that was bordering on disgusted, shocked and, weirdly, on the verge of tears. 

"Harry, did you just fuck Will?" 

There were a good number of questions Harry could have asked at that point, not least 'what the holy fuck is going on right now?', but for some reason his brain decided to focus on the one that for some reason seemed the most important at the time. 

"I, what - I mean, hang on, how do you know we..." 

Louis’ callous laugh had no humour behind it whatsoever. 

"You and my brother weren't exactly quiet, you know! I figured you must be just another one of his casual fucks, so I put some headphones in for the sake of his sanity – if I’d known that it was you, though…!”

Harry was more confused than he’d known was humanely possible by that point, not least because he still had no idea who he was talking to. He looked exactly like Louis, but Louis was up in the bedroom, right? Hang on, though, this boy had called him Will, so who the fuck had been in bed with him? 

“What do you mean your brother?” Harry asked with growing horror as the pieces slowly began to align themselves but remained just out of reach of his understanding. “Aren’t you Louis? I mean, you look just like –” 

Louis’ interruption was enough to make his blood run cold, although he talked in a way that made it clear he thought Harry was some sort of idiot. 

“Yes I am Louis. And you just had sex with my fucking twin brother, Will. Are you mentally retarded or something?” 

Looking back, that would probably have been a good time to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but as it happened Harry was far too shocked to do anything but let his mouth hang open gormlessly and his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Unfortunately, Louis seemed to take this as indifference to the emotional trauma he was clearly feeling, and took the moment of silence as an opportunity to begin yelling at him in a way that Harry had to admit Harry probably totally deserved. 

“I can’t believe you did that, Harry; I thought you were a really nice guy when I met you but clearly I was wrong! I mean, I get it, you wanted a shag and I was hardly offering, but my twin brother? Really? That’s just fucked up, Harry! And I thought – I thought you really liked me…”

His voice tailed off into nothing, but before Harry could jump in with an explanation that would hopefully manage to make Louis understand the extent of the guilt, anger and regret he was feeling now he knew what he’d just done, a voice from behind him caused them both to freeze. 

“What’s going on down here?” 

At the sound of William’s voice, Louis’ gip tightened around the glass he was still holding in his hand, and to be honest Harry was surprised when he didn’t throw it at him – Harry certainly would have been tempted to do so under the circumstances! Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be stuck in the same position in the kitchen, unable to move or turn or do anything, yet he could tell from the intake of breath the exact moment when Will took in the sight of him and his brother together. An ‘oh fuck’ fell out of his mouth before he could stop it, but Louis stepped in before he could say any more. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you absolute prick? You’re supposed to be his brother for Christ’s sake!” 

With that Louis stood up from his position at the table and stormed past his brother without another word, almost running up the stars to get away from them and leaving Will looking as though he had no idea what had just hit him. Harry had no sympathy for him though, as he finally realised the sick trick that had been played on him the night before simply for the sake of getting laid, and he also went chasing up the stairs without saying another word to him. 

When he reached the hallway, he could see that one door (which he presumed was Louis’ bedroom) had been firmly locked shut, so he went over to it and knocked in the hope that the other boy would let him in to explain. Obviously, though, it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

“It’s Harry!” he called through the wooden door to get his attention. “Please let me in!” 

When Louis finally spoke up, Harry could tell that his voice was thick with teas, although he tried to hide it. 

“Fuck off!” he yelled out, but Harry was determined not to give up that easily. 

“I’m not going to move until you let me in so I can explain myself, Lou! I’m so sorry and I need you to understand that so please just give me five minutes to tell you what’s going on!” 

Maybe Harry sounded so pathetic that Louis took pity on him, or maybe he simply decided that he didn’t want to have a pleading 16 year old outside his door for much longer, but either way Harry heard a sigh and some shuffling from inside the room before finally the door opened to reveal a red-eyed, rather hopeless looking Louis. 

The sight was enough to make him want to punch William in the face for making him hurt Louis like this, but the situation was far too precarious for him to envelope the older boy in a hug like he wanted to. Instead Louis’ blue eyes scanned his face for something that he clearly found, for he stepped back with another sigh and gestured for Harry to enter the room. 

His limbs felt too long and gangly as he made his way awkwardly into the rather small room, and when he sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, his skin felt taught, as though stretched too tight over his body. Almost in slow motion, Louis moved to sit opposite him in a swivel chair and finally looked at him with tired eyes. 

“So, are you going to explain to him what the hell is going on then?” 

His tone was resigned, as though he expected some bullshit story of an excuse, but the fact that he was letting Harry talk at all was reassurance enough to let him start rambling. 

“Look, I really liked you when I met you at the party, and I wanted to meet up with you again because I thought – think – that you’re a really nice guy. But then you left and I saw Will and…”

“And you thought you’d fuck him instead since I wasn’t willing to do it?” 

Louis’ voice was completely devoid of emotion but his eyes were brimming with tears as Harry realised how terrible this all must sound and quickly jumped to the point of his mini-speech. 

“No! He said he was you, and I was so drunk I believed him, and I didn’t even know you had a brother so I figured who the hell else could it be? And so I let him bring me back here because I thought he was you, and I never would have done it otherwise because I’m not _that guy_ , OK? 

“I’m sorry I fucked this all up, and I don’t expect you to forgive me because I don’t deserve it, but I just want you to know that I didn’t fuck your brother because you don’t put out or whatever – I actually think that’s really good of you and I respect you for it and I sound like a real weirdo now so I’m going to shut up but yeah… I’m sorry?” 

Louis was staring at him like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, and Harry was certain that he thought Harry was telling him a bunch of lies. After all, he probably wouldn’t believe himself! 

But to his surprise, after about a minute Louis simply nodded. 

“OK,” he said slowly, as though working things out in his head as he went along. “That makes sense. It all makes sense.” 

Harry held his breath without realising, so desperate was he for Louis to believe him. 

“You don’t seem like anywhere near enough of a tool to do that deliberately… And you didn’t even know who I was at first, so why would you know Will…” Finally his face became almost calm as he stared straight into Harry’s eyes with his own and the younger boy felt a jolt of… something shoot through him. 

“Ok,” he told him pensively but with just the beginnings of a smile. “Harry Styles, Harry believe you.” 

Harry’s sigh of relief was actually audible, but he still felt the need to blurt out

“I’m so, so, sorry, y’know!” 

Shrugging, Louis finally allowed the smile to break across his face as he replied. 

“It’s OK. I should know better than to trust my brother at a party where there are cute guys, anyway!” 

When he realised what he’d said he blushed prettily, but now it was time for Harry to smile with newfound confidence. 

“So… can we start again where we left off last night?” Harry’s voice was hesitant and uncertain, still unsure as to where this conversation had left them in terms of their relationship – what little of it they had, at any rate. 

After a long moment, during which Harry was mentally preparing himself for a slap for daring to suggest such a thing, to his surprise Louis smiled at him softly. 

“Sure,” he nodded, sounding once more like the shy, inquisitive boy Harry had fallen for the evening before, and Harry couldn’t help but bite back a grin himself. 

“Good,” he told him without thinking, then just as he was about to say something equally awkward, Louis leaned forward and kissed him. It was like none of the kisses Harry had previously experienced with Will; his lips were softer, almost like a girl’s, and the way they moved against his was slow and cautious rather than lustful and hasty. 

Harry was fairly certain it was one of the best kisses he’d ever had. 

When Louis gently pulled away from him, Harry could only stare at him a little gormlessly as he smiled exactly the same grin that his brother had shot him last night, only somehow it was a hundred times sexier. 

“It was nice meeting you, Harry,” he told him with a wink, causing the younger man to laugh then blush then kiss him again just to shut him up. This was new, this was different, this was good. Harry never wanted this to end. 

(And then it all blew up and Thomas became the new Earl of Grantham)

**Author's Note:**

> OK I gave myself so many feels during this: nerd!louis feels, popular!harry feels, Ziam feels, hurt!louis feels, twincest feels... I mean, what? But anyway, I hope you like it and that the angst is OK because I find it so hard to write about my bbs being angry at each other! :P


End file.
